vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Mine Music VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Authorized for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in Whole or in Part of this Videocassette is Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Toy Story 2 * The Tigger Movie * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Join Us After the Feature * After the Feature, Be Sure to Catch the Hilarious Performance of Mickey and Donald in a Disney Classic, 'The Band Concert', and the Animal Antics in 'Farmyard Symphony'. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution, Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *The Talents of: Nelson Eddy, Dinah Shore, Benny Goodman, Andrews Sisters, Jerry Colonna, Andy Russel, Sterling Holloway, Riabouchinskaya and Lichine, Pied Pipers, King's Men, Ken Darby Chorus in *"Make Mine Music" *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder *Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Ken Anderson, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *©Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 10562 *RCA Sound Recording *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *"Make Mine Music" The End A Walt Disney Production Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Production Category:2000 video releases Category:Make Mine Music Category:2000s Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.